


Prom

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: Junior Prom





	Prom

The plastic container crinkling in his hand made subtlety impossible. He didn’t want to rush and sitting there with sweaty fingers crunching noisy material was definitely not the way to make the impression he wasn’t nervous or impatient. Maybe he was a little impatient. Okay, he definitely was impatient. 

A creation of purple pansy, aster and wisteria dripping down and tied with a pretty cloth purple ribbon and all sat on a bed of baby’s breath hovering together on a band. Florists had a pretty neat job, Maybe he could do that one day. 

He lifted his head when he heard the creak of wood flooring with a clack of a heavy step of a men’s dress shoe, size 10.5 and he realized as he clocked that it was his night work that caught up with him.

“Son, you look like you’re waiting an execution.” Commissioner Gordon looked down at him through glasses the light glared over. 

“Isn’t that what Prom stands for?” Dick forced a laughed. “Probably Really Only Murder?”

Jim laughed, sitting down beside him on the couch. 

“If you think this is bad, you can imagine what it’s like waiting for a bride.”

Dick winced. This was just junior prom, why were they already jumping to weddings? He crinkled the box again this time as he shifted, feeling like his butt was falling asleep waiting for Barbara to come down stairs in her dress so they could just go already. 

“Did you get a hotel room?” Jim asked. 

“No, sir.” Dick replied with a choke.

“You’ll bring her home right after prom?” He poked again.

“Yes, sir.” Dick swallowed hard as he replied.

As if she knew her exact cue to stop the inquisition in the living room, Barbara came around the corner in a puffy purple taffeta gown with her red hair done up in curls with butterfly clips and pretty sparkling jewelry on her neck and dangling from her ears.

“Dad, stop.” She scolded. “Sorry, did I keep you waiting?”

Dick, speechless, shook his head and held out the box holding her corsage.

She laughed, taking the box and kissing his cheek.   
“We should go.” She took his hand. 

Dick nodded, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before moving to slip the corsage on her wrist. He kept his eyes on Gordon as the man seemed to be eyeing him. He cleared his throat and Babs put her hand on his chest. 

“Calm down, you’ve faced worse than my dad.” She whispered.

“I’d rather face Penguin than your dad.” He laughed weakly. 

“Come on, none of that tonight.” 

He held his arm out for her and she wrapped hers around it as she lead him toward the door. He looked over his shoulder to see Gordon eyeing him again before focusing back toward himself. It was fine. She was right. Even though he felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest, or explode, he would much rather be on the rooftops.

“Sure thing, Babs. Prom is a piece of cake.”


End file.
